


бит диастолы

by zittendove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dark, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Songfic, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zittendove/pseuds/zittendove
Summary: /не совсем зомби!ау/- если ты собрался нахуй окончательно сдохнуть, то согласуй это с моим расписанием, договорились?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen





	бит диастолы

**Author's Note:**

> фанфик написан на ARTISTS VS WRITERS: CIVIL WAR fest в группе text porn (https://vk.com/text_porn)
> 
> диастола - расслабление  
> сердце в диастоле, когда мертво
> 
> диастольный бит - я думаю, вы усвоили смысл
> 
> композиционная монотонность текста - метафора композиционной монотонности их жизни/смерти
> 
> донт фогет: амплитуда чувств не только персонажей, но и текста в целом должна угасать
> 
> угасает, нет - хз
> 
> осты:
> 
> pearl jam - gone
> 
> four phonica - chaos order  
> keane - silenced by the night  
> m83 vs ellie goulding - anything could happen at midnight  
> missio - zombie  
> pearl jam - wishlist  
> bmth - drown
> 
> * - значит слова кедрова константина
> 
> божественные арты:
> 
> https://vk.com/sonsonart?w=wall-91209514_2372
> 
> https://vk.com/sonsonart?w=wall-91209514_2371

_мы оба корабли на суше_   
_sos, sos - спасите наши души*_

  
Во рту ещё не стерлась свежесть ментоловой пасты после вторничного спешного утра, как у Бэкхёна фиксируют остановку сердца, выявляют синдром осознанной деструкции (СОД) и прописывают убойную дозу антидеструктивных.

Как-то так, но Бэкхён уже ни в чём не уверен.

В четверг под мелкий дождь Бэкхёну выдают свидетельство о смерти (вместо паспорта), и теперь его двадцать четыре никогда не наступят (не то что бы Бэкхён горевал). Вата тусклых облаков срастается в паутинах, гася солнце, когда Бэкхёнов взгляд взмётывается вверх, а в его голове мешанина пустых мыслей, покрытых гнилью.

Это естественно, что Бэкхёну любопытно:   
день его смерти теперь стоит отмечать вместо дня рождения или разумней потерять счёт времени и смазать границы дней;  
как должны относиться к нему родные и как он должен относиться к ним;  
следить ли за собой и как теперь вообще себя вести;  
пахнет ли от него трупом;  
необходим ли сон и сможет ли он проснуться вообще, если уснёт;  
чувства притуплены или задушены;  
и сам  
жив он или мёртв.

Где-то через месяца два босс ясно даёт понять Бэкхёну, что он благополучно послан нахуй в связи с учащением нападений деструктивных на здоровых/живых людей. Бэкхён протестует — он не в том состоянии, когда мозги в говно и хочется ебашить всё вокруг, и к тому же он ещё ни разу не пропустил приём антидеструктивных, но тщетно.

Его больше никто не будет защищать и покрывать перед всяким жизненным дерьмом.

Сам за себя без денег, прав и ориентиров.

Лето покрывается льдом: за окном плюс тринадцать, громадный дождь вперемешку с градом в сопровождении трещащих молний и запредельный мороз ветра. Ошмётки брызгов дождя разбиваются о наждачный асфальт. Повсюду гипнотическое одиночество, подмоченное и потускневшее.

Бэкхён бродит внутри шторма в одной майке и едва ощущает, как вода хлещет по лицу, льдины дробят затылок. Дома падают за ним, как домино, крушась и прокладывая след в след его шествие в ничтожность — вот что чувствуется.

Проступает сдавленная горечь с примесью пустоты.

Это тот самый момент, когда единственным привкусом на языке становится привкус белого шума.

— На улице дождь? — спрашивает Чонин, его найденный неделю назад сосед, страдающий СОД и долбящий контр страйк тридцать первый час подряд до глюков клавиатуры.

Бэкхён отряхивается: остатки дождя мочат обои и коврик у входа, оседают на одежде, валяющейся бесхозно у входа, и впитываются в нуарную атмосферу его пристанища.

Он думает, что ему после смерти от его бывшей жизни осталось одно: его повсепунктная проёбистость.

— Нет. Я просто встретил адептов местной коммуны, и они окатили меня с головы до ног святой водой и чуть не распяли, — горло дерётся, а сам выливает из кроссовок в ванную всю сеульскую воду.

Гримаса Чонина — сочувствие, но внутри — бесчувствие. На языке чешется послевкусие вяжущей горечи. Бледные глаза пробивают насквозь дисплей компьютера.

Он мог бы и посмеяться по старой привычке, как сделал бы это до смерти, но это очень похоже на один из оттенков их новой разноспектровой истины.

×××

— О, чувак. Привет. Бён Бэкхён, да? 

Бэкхёнов взгляд стеклом рассыпается о отточенную до нереального улыбку, отдающую если не фальшью, то очень сомнительной радостью.

Бэкхёну некогда разбивать на детали вторженца — надо складировать вещи и уёбывать из офиса как можно поспешнее.

Кружки и куча комиксов с Бэкхёнова бывшего стола отправляются в его рюкзак, звеня и комкаясь. Бэкхён запускает руку поглубже, вталкивая ручки:

— Да. Здравствуй.

— Тебя же выгнали?

Голубая рубашка, очки на малый минус и чёрти что на голове — некогда Бэкхёну конкретизировать.

— Ну ты, конечно, охренеть кэп.

— Ну я не только кэп. Я Чондэ. Я здесь новенький. Какая должность была?

Ощущается желание завязать не просто разговор, а что-то вроде дружбы, но у Бэкхёна это вызывает одно лишь отторжение.

— Если честно, я до сих пор не могу понять, что я здесь делал. А ты? — переспрашивает скорее по привычке.

Молния рюкзака жужжит, и глаза Чондэ скользят за бегунком. 

— Я вроде юрист.

— Пиздецово.

— Абсолютно. Я могу тебе помочь. — Похоже на сомнительную аферу.

Бэкхён напяливает рюкзак, встряхивает его и устанавливает зрительный контакт. 

Пресный.

— Ты типа будешь мой адвокат и собираешься рекомендовать мне всякую херню, да?

Чондэ не улавливает стёба, потому что его гложет иное:

— Ты же деструктивный? — бесстыже, открыто и твёрдо. Внутренности ему перетягивает от взволнованности.

— Чондэ, иди нахуй, — режет беседу Бэкхён и сливается, прячась в мёртвенно бледных коридорах бывшего офиса.

×××

i woke up today   
everybody’s the same   
everything is on its head   
all news papers are insane 

Ещё и восьми нет, а утро уже разлагается, разбивая небо в сиреневое месиво ссадин. Дождь только накапливается в облаках, но отголоски мигрени ещё колотят Бэкхёну голову не так сильно, как при его жизни, и это весомый повод согласиться с тем, что быть мёртвым вполне себе неплохо.

Молнии секут по сгусткам испачканных облаков шрамы.

— Я составил плейлист идеальной смерти.

Чонин задрачивает уже часов пятьдесят: компьютер горячий и готов рвануть. Внутренне и внешне — Чонина губит вялость (даже в сети он одинок). Эта майка в цвете хаки на нём седьмой день, вся в следах его неуёмной бессмысленности дней — измявшаяся, пыльная и съехавшаяся в хаосе действий на бок. Ссохшиеся заточенные плечи кроются под ней.

Через глаза кровоточит отречённость.

— Очень много Хозиера. — Бэкхён надувает грудную клетку, чтобы сдобрить всё неоднозначным вздохом, но останавливается.

Некоторые привычки заёбывают даже после смерти.

К примеру: дыхание или курение.

— Музыка Хозиера кажется мне загробной.

— Загробная музыка для загробной жизни. — Позвонки трещат, когда Бэкхён тянется на кушетке и мягкость обивки проглатывает его.

— Я не уверен, можем ли мы называть это загробной жизнью, ведь главная стадия погребения и лежания в гробу пропущена.

Чониновы морозные пальцы, потеребив пирсу в ушах, очень хрупко касаются лежащей на столе пачки парламента, распотрошённой почти до последнего. Табачная пыль имитирует ковш большой медведицы, раскинувшись на сверкающей фольге, напоминая Чонину о его сигаретном кризисе.

(Бэкхён скучает по вздохам в груди.  
Чонин по её задымлённости.)

— Чонин, только не нуди, а. Меня нахер с работы послали и больше никуда не возьмут. Нужно думать, где кэш брать.

— Окей. — Чонин ломяще громко хлопает по столу руками, поднимаясь с кресла. Сутулая спина загораживает Бэкхёну обзор на окно, из которого выпадает стерильный свет. — Схожу за антидеструктивными, сигами, а потом денег сниму. Такой расклад устраивает? Где твой рецепт?

Внутри комнаты завалы ненужных вещей, перемиксованных со стойким смрадом никчёмности их владельцев. На болезненно жёлтых стенах осела тишина и инсомническое помутнение рассудка.

Здесь больше никто не спит.

Бэкхён копается по всем ящикам, расковыривая кучи блокнотов и бумаг, захлопывая их со всей силы. Кажется, всё в доме сокрушается. В конце концов он находит её в самой глубине шкафа.

Чонин принимает её, взамен спрашивая:

— Там дождь будет, что ли? — пальцами пытается придать волосам приличный вид.

— Вроде бы. 

— Отлично. Мне насрать.

Чонину самое то под промороженным ливнем ходить в футболке без зонта и черпать кедами лужи.

Тучи кромешно забили небо и палят наполную, точно атакуют, и портят качество восприятия мира вокруг: лезвия девятиэтажек и слабая зеркальность витрин склеиваются в каплях дождя и воссоздают лабиринты спящих городов, которым никогда не суждено проснуться.

Через три квартала терминал, где Чонин обычно снимает деньги, но на этот раз безбожно тупит и не выдаёт ему ни купюры.

Чонина рвёт отборным матом, и он сразу отправляется в банк, врубаясь в дождевые потоки.

Кафель в здании банка начищенный, звеняще белый и скользкий, а с Чонина сливается месячная норма осадков и грязь. Седые лампы прямо с утра мозолят глаза. Очередей ещё не так много, поэтому Чонину не приходится ждать полсмерти, чтобы узнать, что за херня вообще творится в мире.  
  
— Ваш счёт заморожен, — отвечает ему Исин (так написано на бейдже) и гробит всё спокойствие приторной улыбкой.  
  
— Почему? — Чонину впору вести отсчёт до детонации: это почти что вопрос жизни и смерти (смерти и тотальной смерти, если конкретней).

— Понимаете. Есть небольшая проблема. — Исин глаза фальшиво отводит в экран компьютера, чего-то стыдясь или боясь. — Вы уже два года как мертвы.

— На прошлой неделе всё было нормально, — изо всех сил пихает скепсис в каждый звук, выпрыскивает недоверие взором.

— Ничем не могу помочь.

— Блять.

В аптеке ему говорят, что у бесплатных деструктивных теперь цены предельно высоки.

До сигарет Чонин уже не доходит, духовно перегарая (если так вообще можно выразиться).

Проступает сизость неба, когда ливень берёт перерыв, Чонин возвращается домой, пересекая двор и всем видом выражая ярость. Влажная трава на кедах оставляет мелкие песчинки и сырую пыль, Чонин оставляет гневные мысли и пытается думать продуктивней, а громадная собака Ханя, которому едва восемнадцать и у которого уровень мудачества зашкаливает (постоялец клуба юных деструктофобов /читать — долбоёбов/), оставляет на бедре Чонина крепкие укусы (громко и отчётливо плоть лопается под остриём оскала), по-чёрному кровоточащие и никогда не заживающие.

×××

Они решают заложить всё ценное, что у них осталось, и накупить антидеструктивных. 

Что будет потом — никого не ебет.

По телевизору в новостях тошнотно пёстрые парады в поддержку страдающих СОД чередуются с сюжетами о том, как поехавшие деструктивные нападают на людей и сжирают их заживо, как реальные зомби.

Чонин не знает, что хуже: ненависть из-за убийств или ненависть из-за воистину дебильных мероприятий.  
Повышенное внимание со стороны общественности — последнее, что им всем нужно.

Пульт с трудом отзывается на клики, перескакивая с канала на канал.

После смерти всё кажется идентично знакомым и унылым.

Матовый затученный свет сыпет по Бэкхёну, концентрируя внимание на бледной коже и вечно расфокусированных глазах. По карманам деньги и мощные медикаменты (как в старые добрые).

Запрятавшись в толпе, Бэкхён не вызывает никаких подозрений. Вспарывает глазами асфальт, без курса шагая по улице, и уворачивается от пристальных взглядов.

Бэкхён уже набил скилл в маскировке и сливании с народом за эти бескислородные месяца.

Сегодняшний день без происшествий — это приличное достижение. В среду Чонина отловили воспитанники католической школы и чуть не проткнули крестами; в субботу за Бэкхёном плелась свора подростков в возрасте диапазона пятнадцати-семнадцати лет и провожала отборным матом.

Осталось нажать последнюю клавишу на домофоне, чтобы звонок дошёл до Чонина, и дверь отворилась.

Пальцы уже цепляют ручку, как вдруг, скрепя шинами, во двор влетает чёрное авто, лоснящееся бликами, и пьяно тормозит вровень подъезду Бэкхёна. 

Дверь открывается, из салона высовывается голова Чондэ, и Бэкхёна ставят в замешательство:

— Ты есть на фейсбуке? 

Бэкхёна чуть трусит от неожиданности: Чондэ со спины со своим звонким и непонятно забавным голосом пробуждает ощущения, похожие на испуг или волнение.

— Да, — кивает Бэкхён, опешив.

— А как тебя найти? — видно только одну ехидную улыбку потресканных губ.

Чондэ протягивает Бэкхёну смартфон с открытым поиском в фейсбуке и предвкушает, как ближе к вечеру начнёт бомбардировать ему личные сообщения.

Бэкхён робко спускается к автомобилю, принимает телефон, вбивая в поисковую строку данные, шлёт сам себе запрос на дружбу и возвращает девайс.

— Почему фейк? — вертит в узловатых пальцах сверкающий телефон, пролистывая аккаунт.

На фото профиля, если Чондэ верно мыслит, Роуз МакГоуэн, а его имя — смелый микс на французском. И в постах — сплошная недосказанность с терпкими саундами.

— Чтобы не заваливали всякой дичью личку деструктофобы, — слова брошены за спину, потому что Бэкхён опять уходит раньше, чем Чондэ планирует. Это топчет его самолюбие, но льёт спирту к жажде заполучить его как можно скорей.

Подъезд спасает Бэкхёна, плотной неосвещённостью, и Чондэ остаётся наедине со своим рванувшем сердцем.

×××

Взболтанным балончиком надпись '____ ПИДОРАС' на стенах бывшего офиса Бэкхёна сочится ярче и взрывает зелёным видение даже через мутность ночных улиц, усугублённую першащими фонарями. Её будет видно и изнутри сквозь стеклянные стены. Бэкхёну только этого и надо.

— Ты теперь стрит-артер?

Когда ты мёртв, тебе похуй на незнакомцев за спиной внутри темнейшей ночи. А вот на знакомцев не совсем. Тем более на таких, как Чондэ.

Без поворота и формальности Бэкхён стреляет в лоб:

— Знаешь, как директора зовут?

— Чунмён. Ким Чунмён.

— Заебись, — его сутра для нового арт-объекта 'КИМ_ЧУНМЁН_ПИДОРАС' посреди города капсом и сумасшедше зелёным цветом на кристально начищенной стене.

Узнавать, что люди делают одни после полночи на улице, не в стиле Бэкхёна.

— Хочешь выпить кофе?

— Если тебе не терпится увидеть, как я харкаю кровью, выблёвывая свой желудок, то давай.

— Ко мне тогда?

Застывший на чёрной стуже Чондэ помогает Бэкхёну спрятать в рюкзак балончик с краской и считает, что полуживая улыбка, осевшая на его разодранных сливовых губах, означает — он не против.

— А как ты умер? Только, пожалуйста, без описаний опорожнений и окоченений, окей? — Чондэ зажигает огонь под чайником, а Бэкхён свет в соседней комнате.

— Передоз.

Он уже и отвык от квартир живых людей, где если и хаос, то в динамике существования, неуёмности энергии и наборе нехилых проблем, а не в замершей после_жизни.

Кровать идеальностью кричит о том, что в ней давно не спало, больше одного человека; на столе куча бумаг и документов, которые Чондэ берёт на дом, и они тоже кричат о том, что здесь давно не было больше одного человека.

Да весь Чондэ кричит о том, что у него нет человека.

(Бэкхён не совсем уверен, что пройдёт кастинг на роль человека для Чондэ.)

Пальцы оставляют следы на запыленных фотографиях, приколотых к стене. Мешанина цветов и пойманных секунд мажет оттиски на сгоревшей сетчатке глаз.

— Алкоголь, наркотики?

— Нет. Обыденность. — Смертеутверждающе и до трещин в костях.

Горящие лампы в вытяжке взрываются медью, вытягивая тени стола и стульев, когда Бэкхён заходит на кухню. Чондэ, кажется, заваривает кофе прямо в банке.

— А если честно?

— Не знаю. — Непринуждённо. Жмёт колкими плечами, будто это ничего не значит, будто его жизнь тогда тоже ничего не значила. — Как-то раз проснулся утром, понял, что белее плитки в ванной, не нащупал пульса и мотнулся в больницу. Потом — констатация смерти, горы антидеструктивных и лютый треш не_существования. Потому что люди существуют, когда их воспринимают. А меня не воспринимают. Нет.

— Окей, тогда расскажи мне, чего ты лишился. — Кофе жжёт через кружку пальцы; Чондэ не осмеливается делать глоток.

Его летальный взгляд потрошит Бэкхёна.

— Блиц-опрос? 

И это, блять, впервые за долгое время, когда в бэкхёновском нутре вакуумы и спиртозность сменяется ярко ощутимым гложащим волнением.

Это как фантомные боли — когда чувствуешь что-то или испытываешь эмоции по старой памяти.

И у Бэкхёна сейчас всё фантомно, блять, болит там — в хрупкости рёбер.

— Вероятно.

Бэкхён вскидывает бровь, усаживается на стул и выдаёт:

— Я не могу есть какао Несквик из банки, набивать блэк-ворк, мастурбировать и курить в форточку на кухне. Я не могу дышать, чувствовать апатию и ненавидеть. Вход на работу мне закрыт. У меня нет в глазах чёткой картинки, нормального слуха и твёрдой психики. — Полуфабрикатная интонация, туман слепнущих глаз, обесцвеченность тела — таков Бэкхён этой ночью. — У меня отобрали мой счёт в банке, моё имя и мою жизнь. Я будто бы умер, но всё ещё здесь. хотя да: я действительно умер, и я блять всё ещё здесь. — Монолог Бэкхёна сжигает воздух в комнате. Чондэ оцепенело не_дышит, впитывая инфернальные взгляды и аномальную ярость его слов. — Многие думают: раз смерть пережил, то бога/дьявола видел, жизнь начал ценить и стал Ницше-версия-два-точка-ноль, но вообще не так. Я будто бы призрак, но плюс реального призрака в том, что всем насрать на него — в него не верят, не замечают. Его не существует в материальном мире, а я блять существую. Но в меня тоже не верят. Меня тоже не замечают. Я не имею никаких прав, а ещё захлёбываю хуеву тучу ненависти. Я из дома выйти не могу — меня заклюют. У меня нет денег на лекарства, нет шанса их получить. Я доживаю свои последние секунды, которые тянутся пиздецки долго. Я уже давно хочу сдохнуть, но я не знаю как. 

— Всё можно исправить. — Голос Чондэ вдребезги — он никак не попадёт в тональность.

Да у него всё мировоззрение подорвали: как теперь исповедовать останки старой жизни?

— Как? Я на сто процентов мертвец. Во всех смыслах.

— Ничего не набирает сто процентов, — перечит, а сам знает, что неправ.

— Хорошо. Моя мертвячинность набирает все сто один.

И в подтверждение неизбежности льёт кипяток кофе Чондэ на свои анемичные руки, напрочь лишённые чувств.

but what can I do   
where can I hide   
in the dumb pink butterflies   
in the fantasies and lies   
in esthetic, philosophy   
losing sense of reality 

×××

Осознание того, что он стирается из социальных сетей друзей, из их телефонных книг и жизней, губительно для останков сознания Бэкхёна. Это отнимает надобность существовать, дробит реальность и вновь напоминает о чёрной дыре безбудущности в ближайшем времени.

— Терпи. Соври, что тебе похуй, — советует ему Чонин в попытке учуять табак в пустующих гробах-пачках парламента, когда Бэкхён впервые признается, что у него пост-апокалиптические развалины и ненормальные боли в диастольном сердце.

— Я говорю всегда правду, — отвечает Чонину и ставит сотый лайк под фотографиями Чондэ, где у него эскизы черт лица — упорные ригидные штрихи, а светотень режет скулы до безупречных прямых.

— Ну так соври правдиво, — подмигивает ему Чонин и куда-то смывается, оставляя Бэкхёна во льдах бессонных раздумий.

×××

_останови меня на полпути_   
_к тебе идти как от тебя идти*_

Чондэ вламывается в жизнь/смерть и все двери сразу, всыпая горячими руками, инкрустированными набухшими венами, пилюли с антидеструктивным в раскрытые ладони Бэкхёна:

— Если ты собрался нахуй окончательно сдохнуть, то согласуй это с моим расписанием, договорились?

На коже оседает мягкость, свершается второе пришествие чувств.

Бэкхён кивает.

И это похлеще клятвы на крови. 

×××

Чондэ — это тотал дэним и пролитый нарочно галлюциногенный взгляд.

Бэкхён читает сходу его мысли, но сам не отвечает — нечего.

— Ты героиновый шик. Только без героина и шика, — без прелюдий орошает Чондэ, отбивая Бэкхёну 'пять' при встрече графитовым вечером на грани облачного заката.

Взгляд, улыбка — в золоте.

А Бэкхён — это пыль.

Его существование — это истинный антиромантизм.

Вынужденная аскеза без гарантии искупления разрывает и черкает.

Затянувшийся цейтнот провис между двумя щелчками часового механизма.

И Бэкхёну уже не в моготу ждать, когда время пойдёт вспять.

i lie in the dark, i feel i'm falling  
feel your hand on my back here, your voice calling  
i'm out of my depth boy, stick close to me,  
because the people in this town, they look straight through me  
we were silenced by the night,  
but you and i, we're gonna rise again  
divided from the light  
i wanna love the way we used to then

Крошечные коробки-комнаты в караоке создают грохочащую акустику, дополненную першением микрофона и пением в другой тональности, но Чондэ не до этого.

Цветомузыка выплёскивает на него ультрамарин, фуксию и капельку солнца, когда он поёт Кин после слов о том, что звучание у них бодрое, забавное и помогающее жить, но как только вошьёшься в слова, настигнет глубочайшая депрессия.

Свет удаляет границы его силуэта, заполняя всё гаммами с кислотным призвуком.

Искренность голоса Чондэ смешивается с несдержанностью красок, контратакуя внимание и прокладывая ни на что не похожие дороги мыслей в голове.

И это похоже на приглашения встретить зарю нового мироздания на грани бесконечности, примерно в момент, когда время получит мирриады звёздных переломов и забудет, как ходить. 

Цветоцунами накладывает на белизну бэкхёновской кожи мазки оживлённости. В его руках пиво и какой-то совсем безысходный микс лимонада с водкой, но не ему это пить.

Внутри всё туго и тепло перемещается, вертится, напоминая о том, что у Бэкхёна тоже когда-то были чувства.

(Хотя Бэкхён не прочь бы и сейчас их иметь.)

Пораскинув мозгами, Бэкхён уверяется, что Чондэ бы взорвал его жизнь, был бы он менее мёртвым, но сейчас жизнь и без того взорвана. Это могло бы вызвать у Бэкхёна жалость, если бы могло, но не может.

И это нечестно, потому что, в сущности, Чондэ — это лучшее, что Бэкхён встречал, начиная отсчёт с его рождения. И если фатум решил пошутить, то его чувство юмора — отстой.

Финальные ноты Чондэ малость смазывает, отбрасывает микрофон, получает девяносто баллов и, впечатавшись в диван, выхватывает у Бэкхёна пиво с водочным лимонадом.

Смотрит в глаза, и у взгляда нет края.

Предполагается, что Бэкхён должен чокнуться. Но только предполагается.

— Это клёво, что мы так зависаем.

— Думаешь?

— Ага.

Чондэ всасывает пиво, а грязновато-розовые перья стробоскопических лучей смягчают линии тела, красят взор и бессознательную улыбку, углубляя тени безупречных впадинок и находя послания родинок.

— Меня вытравляет мир вокруг. — Как рандомно взятый отрывок любой из речей, но почему-то очень вовремя вырвавшийся. — Репеллент в глотке жжёт. Пытаюсь что-то менять. Смотрю мотивирующие фильмы, а утром всё по новой.

— У нас то же самое. Только без мотивирующих фильмов, — просвящает Бэкхён.

Чондэ слёзно-пьянеюще разглядывает его.

— Как ты себя позиционируешь?

— Как заложника.

Лимонад с водкой Чондэ не заходит — отставляет куда подальше.

Грязновато-розовый сменяется в феонитовый.

— Я думаю, что у вас есть выбор и простор.

— Думай как угодно. А вот мой сценарий давно прописан. Некоторые вещи предопределены.

— Но не предрешены.

Упавшее молчание пестрит пару раз сменившимися цветами. Когда Чондэ решается задать ещё один вопрос, буйство линий выжигает спелый красный:

— А эмоции, ты же владеешь ими? — его слова будто бы напичканы верой, как нейролептиком.

— Это не эмоции. Скорее вспышки чувств на основе воспоминаний и самовнушения. Первые дни никакой разницы, а потом привыкаешь к недостаткам. Можно мерить маски и не лгать — или лгать постоянно.

Никакой из цветомузыкальных едких лучей не вернёт даже иллюзии живости Бэкхёновым гаснущим глазам.

— Ты прямо как Янус. — Чондэ пытается разобраться в руинах души.

И получает чёткий результат:

— Нет. Просто мудак. 

Чондэ зависает над его словами некоторые мгновения, и полосы цвета раскрашивают стены. 

— Тогда, мудак, пойдём танцевать?

Подключив колонки к телефону, Чондэ находит нужный трек.

Космичность песни — дисперсия всех доступных цветов, которая поглощает, когда Чондэ раскидывает бледные руки в безудержных танцах, а Бэкхён улыбается, повторяя за ним. 

i'll give u everything u need  
but I don't think I need u

×××

Чонина находят там в концентрате дыма не его сигарет с чертовски подозрительной улыбкой в компании невменяемых деструктивных, скандирующих что-то о зомби-апокалипсисе в клубе, который вряд ли сможет найти непросвещённый. Повсюду крошево светодиодов — чернота безвылазная. И Бэкхён чуть не разъёбывает себе череп, пока оттаскивает Чонина в чужой застиранной рубахе в хладнокровие полуночи.

Чондэ ждёт на улице с пачкой парламента и готовой сделкой (чокнутая идея, откровенно говоря).

Остывшего Чонина манят сигаретами:

— Если сделаешь завтра утром, что скажем, получишь.

— Вы думаете, я вам сигаретная шлюха, что ли? — Чонин контратакует мощным гонором, складывает руки на груди. — Я не такой. Вы ошибаетесь. Хер вам. А что надо сделать?

Чондэ прыскает. Его едва видно из-за теней в ночи.

— Знаешь ассоциацию деструктивных или как её там? — переговоры ведёт Чондэ и делает это умиротворённо и со спрятанным знанием того, что Чонину никуда не деться.

— Ну, допустим, знакомая херня.

— Завтра утром, — издеваясь, раскалывает слова по буквам, — точней сегодня утром, там пройдёт встреча верхушки ассоциации с представителями правительства.

— Говори, бля, быстрей. Я хоть и мёртвый, но время тоже экономлю.

— Я договорился о вашем с Бэкхёном выступлении там.

— Что за нахуй? — Всплеск руками и крик в небеса. — Идите в пизду. У меня скоро зомби-апокалипсис.

— Какой нахуй зомби-апокалипсис, а? Иди домой, Чонин. Тебе завтра на слушание, уёба!

Если это их шанс вернуть назад всё, что у них отобрали, то Бэкхён ни за что его не упустит.

— Блять, мне насрать, — отбивается, не показывая бесцветочной радужки глаз. — Перманентно насрать на всё.

Со вчерашнего дня в аптеки перестали поставлять антидеструктивные. Чондэ сообщает это Чонину в провалах между его матами — того коротит.

Обездушенные глаза находят фокус, скулы проступают обломками под прозрачно сухой кожей, и с обескровленных уст Чонина вываливается неспеша:

— Сэ лё пиздец гранд. Трэ гранд.

— Ага, — кивает Бэкхён и крепко-ловко цепляет Чонина за рукав.

×××

— Ты белее этой рубашки, — печально констатирует факт Бэкхён, поправляя остывающе блёклыми пальцами Чонину ворот и впиваясь в седеющий оттенок глаз в параллелях коридоров ассоциации деструктивных (или как там верно). Были б живы — мигом подхватили тугую мигрень от засветлённости помещения. — Ты хоть принимаешь лекарства?

— Не так часто. Но принимаю. — Капилляры аспидно-чёрные и язвенно пачкают бледность лица, визжат прямо на подвижном веке и крэкаются по сереющим глазам. Чонин может убить взглядом.

Единственный, кто на стены лезет от страха, — Чондэ. В зрачках застряла бессонница, сгущаются мешки под глазами; это чудо, что он не сиганул в окно.

— Он типа твой парень? — шепчет Чонин Бэкхёну на самое ухо.

— Давай представим, что это риторический вопрос.

Необычно видеть вокруг себя столько живых людей, не планирующих изгонять бесов или заставить стыдиться перед богом. Чонина это самую малость забавляет. Всё вокруг хлористо чистое, засидающие одеты с иголочки и тупят о них с Бэкхёном взоры, гашённые цинизмом и ненавистью в соотношении два к пяти.

Следующие двадцать минут переколачиваются, выламывая себе суставы, и сворачиваются в лютый пиздец:

я бэкхён а это чонин и мы хотим права и лекарства как это нет почему нет какие массовые истребления почему истребления нет мы не читали новости в интернете какие восстания какие нападения кто кого съел заживо почему опасность настигает своего пика какие аресты почему охота на нас как это скоро зачем нам наблюдения мы же абсолютно безобидны пока под препаратами вот чтобы оставаться людьми к искусству приобщаемся вчера бабушку перевели через улицу благотворительностью занимаемся да какой благотворительностью а раздаём сигареты бездомным да ким чонин я ким чонин да тот самый ким чонин нет вы что я не собирался тогда никого убивать или сжирать заживо нет вы что это не был зомби-апокалипсис так первое апреля же алло розыгрыш же а ну тогда не розыгрыш был да как это опасен почему опасен да со мной всё в порядке я даже при жизни был таким анемичным да нет вы что не вру как это отловят и прикончат лучше уходить и не мешать работать говорите ну ладно ой чёрт у вас тут сигаретки можно одну

Чонину везёт, что Бэкхён без чувств и способности вспыхивать яростью, иначе он сейчас ему, запоровшему всё дело, въебал бы в нос и вышвырнул в окно. Точно-преточно.

Тем временем в чониновских скелетных пальцах путается такая же тонкая сигарета, спустя мгновения она, подожжёная, мигает искрами между синеющих губ. 

(На самом деле, это помогает не отрываться от реальности, прошлого не забывать.)

Пару чувственных затяжек, таких, что щёки проваливались до черноты, — и Чонин распыляет мглистую морготу, наблюдая, как присутствующие агонизируют в очередях рвущего кашля и зеленеют от накатывающей рвоты. 

— Простите. Из-за нехватки лекарств моё левое лёгкое полностью сгнило.

Они сбегают до того, как охрана активизируется. Чонин, досасывая дым, скидывает с себя вину за то, что никогда не говорил о своём прошлом и что это обернулось дикой подставой: 

— Ну мы хотя бы попытались.

И взглядом Бэкхён его не удостоит.

Только их шаги закэшировались в коридоре и долетели до Чондэ, тот уже метнулся им на встречу с крышесносным выражением глаз, безбашенно повторяя:

— Пошло дело, пошло?

— По пизде оно пошло, — ампутирует последнюю надежду Бэкхён.

×××

У неба давно перелом позвонков. Оно синее и хрипловато не дышит. Пудра утренних запутавшихся лучей на самой крыше шаблонной многоэтажки рассыпается о бетон и Чонина, скитающегося вторую неделю по городу в поисках таблеток и самого себя. Вроде успешно — трупность кожи не бросается в глаза как прежде.

В паутине длинных костлявых синюшных пальцев путается та самая пачка парламента, готовящаяся к последней затяжке и затем к неминуемой гибели (впрочем, как и Чонин).  
Кольца, что скользят по фалангам, испачканно отражают плевки сонного света.

  
Всплески пост-рассветного солнца счёсываются о шипы многостроек и брилиантово сияющие иглы-небоскрёбы. Туман выпадает в осадок.

Спичка заражает сигарету пламенем.

Чонину не хватает панорамы взгляда, чтобы полностью охватить прибой нового дня. 

Кажется, уже осень, но это ничего не меняет. Смена времён года не имеет смысла вообще.

Чонин, глотая туманности утра и табака, оглядывается и угадывает знакомые эпизоды: парень на крыше с рюкзаком и глубинным взглядом в себя — Чонин тоже сбегал когда-то из дома.

Под ногами мешается бетонная крошка с пылью, и на Чонина сразу же обращают внимание.

Чонинов вид почему-то вселяет парню умиротворённость (если так можно сказать).

— Я Цзытао, — отвечает он, хотя никто и не спрашивал. — Мне шестнадцать. 

— Здравствуй, Тао. — Расчищенное от пыли Цзытао место так и тянет Чонина присесть — действует по наитию. — Ты даже не боишься меня?

— Ты такой же труп как и я. — Ломает стекло окон вокруг меркнущими глазами. Это самое худшее — перемещаться из стадии новоприбывшего в стадию ходячего трупа. — О чём вообще речь?

— Ты же китаец? — Пачка изнывает под его неугомонными пальцами. Губы ранят искры сигареты. Пепел сыплет на джинсы.

— Китай — этническая родина. Практическая — Корея. По-китайски я не пизжу вообще. 

Цзытао — чёрный в заливке. Его одежда — вся палитра темноты, и только кожа жалит ахроматичным контрастом.

— Зачем из дома сбежал?

— Чем я себя выдаю? — Впервые так тесен к Чонину, когда раскрывает его детали, штудируя взором.

— Да ничем. Просто я шарю. — Обдаёт свежее утро ядрёным дымным выдохом.

— Захотелось перестать действовать по сценарию. 

Чонин не сомневается в честности Цзытао.

— А жить где собираешься?

— Жить? — всё ещё воспринимает каждое слово в штыки.

— Ты понял меня.

Цзытао выдерживает тягучий и вовсе не холодный зрительный контакт и пожимает плечами.  
Чонин в последний раз целует сигарету и выкидывает её мощи в бездну спящего города:

— Го ко мне. Нас таких двое и ещё один живой, но он вменяемый. Будем вместе прожигать пустоты вечности.

— Ты что, собрался сделать из меня своего младшего брата?

— А тебе не пох?

— Пох, но идея прикольная.

— Знаешь, Тао. Это моя последняя сигарета. И я даю её тебе.

Чонин раскрывает короб аккуратно, тщательно вымеряя штрихи движений, и вытягивает сигарету двумя пальцами резиново долго, чтобы протянуть её Цзытао.

— Охуеть как трогательно, но я не курю.

— Заткнись и прими её в знак завязавшейся дружбы.

Улыбка чуть приминает его губы, и он мягко выдёргивает её из чониновых рук, засовывая в нагрудный карман распахнутой рубахи.

Пожалуй, единственная белая деталь его образа.

(Опять же не считая кожи и шумов в ушах.)

— Есть, сэр. Тогда я даю тебе это.

Из рюкзака вытаскивается прозрачная банка, напичканная таблетками, и погружается в неокрашенные ладони Чонина, уверяя — конец не так близок, как хотелось бы.

×××

Квартира — артхаусный пиздец; Чондэ не удивлён.

Ничего и пятна цвета на стенах.

(Так Чонин возмещает собственную ахроматичность.)

— Мы тут имитируем калча клаб, правда нас двое, но кого ебет? — приветствует Чонин прибывших Чондэ и Бэкхёна после нон-стопом просмотренного Шеймлесс и обмена автобиографиям с Цзытао. Плотность ночи просачивается через открытые окна, не стыдясь даже врубленного повсюду света.

Плечи Бэкхёна касаются дверного косяка — и сам он смотрит на это с толикой иронии в узлах тускнеющих зрачков. 

— Сука, Чонин! — Чондэ бы ему с удовольствием сейчас огнестрельное в живот да по жизненно важным. — Ты неделю не появлялся, мы думали ты нахер сгнил там. Ты где был? Так, блять, а это кто?

Органичность слияния Цзытао с антуражем этой убогой квартиры оспорить нереально.

— Давай сделаем вид, что твой первый вопрос риторический. — Даже не думает подняться с кушетки. — А второй: ну, это Цзытао, ему шестнадцать, он мёртв и у него есть немного деструктивных и ноутбук.

Безликое "здрасьте" от Цзытао — та ещё наглость, конечно, но сейчас это настолько неважно.

Цзытао прослушивает краткий курс о том, что беспечность — это полный отстой, от Чондэ и откидывает от себя расшатанные взгляды Бэкхёна. Цзытао мнится, что тот неоправданно жив, даже со стёртым пигментом эпидермиса и испорченными глазами.

Флегматика возвращается, когда посторонние уходят и Чонин принимается вертеть в руках снежный шар, что Цзытао таскал с собой в портфеле.

Стеклянный мир с толчённым глиттером убит из-за цветущей воды. Под коркой оболочки невесомо вертится трясинные ошмётки с вшившимися в неё блёстками.

— А этот Чондэ, он надеется на что-то? Разве Бэкхён не должен сгнить, как и мы? — Цзытао ставит на закачку Джейми Маркс Ис Дэд.

— Должен. Но, кажется, Чондэ действительно надеется. — Муть плещется в руках Чонина.

— Я думаю, надежда — это крайняя степень отчаяния. 

— Как же хорошо, что мы без чувств.

×××

Точно нанесённые мастихином вихри звёздных бурь крошат на детскую площадку немного искр, разбавляя чёрномазость ночи. Бэкхён едва утрамбовал ноги в эти непонятные ему качели, больше напоминающие люльку и мерзко скрипящие.

Неоновые маяки городов, до которых не добраться, зовут; они с Чондэ слышат, но ничего не могут поделать.

Вздохи Чондэ печальны, а Бэкхён уже и вовсе забыл, как это делается.

Реакция Бэкхёна тормозит, когда Чондэ садится на его перегнутые колкие ноги и их лица теснятся.

— А ты знал, что в твоих ресницах путается ночь? Впервые тебя разглядываю — никогда раньше не замечал.

— А я тебя наизусть вызубрил. Мраморная грязь капилляров на лишённой цвета коже и из-за всех сил горящие глаза. Даже цвет твоей кожи в ночи звёзд —градиент пантоновских эйри блу и шаркскин.

(И не дай бог узнать, какая фатумная гниль скрывается на изнанке этой патетики.)

Толчёная темень оседает во впадинах щёк Чондэ, а звёздный порошок был сотворён для того, чтобы оставаться на его скулах.

Нежно-персиковый.

Бэкхён тестирует зрение, раскладывая покрытые ночью объекты, а Чондэ тестирует его губы.

Он не прочь разменять ломаные взгляды, боящиеся быть запрещёнными, на бессознательные поцелуи.

Но получает только душевные подпалины.

letting darkness grow  
as if we need it's palette and we need it's colour

— Знаешь, я думал, ты холоднее. — И Бэкхён слышит, как кости Чондэ хрустят от этой бесчестности.

— Чуть теплее классической комнатной температуры. 

— Тебе же наплевать, да? — шепот горчит.

Рудиментальная симпатия молчит; Бэкхён не может заставить себя из ничего создать всё.

— Ты всё и сам прекрасно знаешь. И это отчётливо попахивает некрофилией.

— Ты не труп.

— Правда? А кто тогда?

— Ты болен, но не мёртв.

— Знаешь, в данном случае разница нулевая. Я мертвец. Если, конечно, тебе пиздецки необходимо, я могу дрочить тебе и позволять целовать себя, но это сведёт тебя рано или поздно с ума.

— Неправда.

Но Чондэ только и остаётся, что конвертировать разлагающиеся чувства в визуальное хладнокровие, вечное превышение нормы процентного содержания спирта в крови, прозаические казни и поверхностность существования.

(Или нет.)

— Правда. Здесь два варианта: просто конец и трагический конец. Все наши действия - это вариация на тему тьмы. Мы тени, блуждающие в тени.*

И Бэкхён пророчит, запаивая слова в линии судьбы на их смертельно бледных ладонях.  
  
×××

— У вас есть аптечка? - после грохота захлопнувшейся входной двери в исполнении Цзытао.

Бэкхён усмехается, откладывает неактуальную газету и выдвигается в коридор, чтобы встретить его:

— Нахуя тебе аптечка, чувак? 

Но как только видит его, столбенеет.

— Вообще ты прав. Мне она уже не поможет.

— Ёбаный, блять, пиздец!

— Что у вас там? — сдавленно горланит Чонин, не отлучаясь от Оруэлла.

— Это такой охуеть, что словом "охуеть" не описать, как это охуеть. 

— Да что происходит, блять?

Книга врезается в стену, а Чонин в увиденное:

Кровь — сгусток пурпура. Не остановится, пока не вытечет вся. Кости разодраны прямо по суставу, но из-за ветоши откусанной штанины видно лишь густое бескислородное кровотечение и рванину плоти, смешавшуюся с тканью.

Цзытао кроет Чонина и Бэкхёна выжидающим взглядом.

Плевки крови скользко замарывают пол, рассеиваясь в отвратительности луж.

— Что происходит? Реанимация происходит. Иди ищи нитки, Чонин, и его ногу. — Суета ловит Бэкхёна: уже почти выпрыгнул из квартиры. Только отыщет для Цзытао что-нибудь подходящее. — А я пока буду думать, где нагреть половник, чтобы прижечь раны, и отмою литры крови с кафеля и всего подъезда.

— Ёбаный Хань. — Чонин примёрз к полу, и взирает низкотемпературно.

— Ты уверен? Разве он? Меня просто собака укусила. — Цзытао всё гнездится, прыгая на целой ноге и разливая лишнюю шлаковую кровь.

— Я его объебу, — более злостно, и на последнем слоге Чонин уже мёртво сдавливает ручку входной двери.

— Ты лишних делов не наделай. — Бэкхён напяливает самую малость заляпанные кроссовки. — Не забывай, что у него ствол, собака и нихуя в голове.

— У меня тоже есть одно преимущество.

Чонин оборачивается.

Хватает одного тона, чтобы представить масштабы мести.

— Ну и какое? — Но Бэкхёну сейчас не до него, и он не старательно вслушивается в его речи, пока не проглатывает каменное:

— Я уже мёртв.

×××

Кирпич их дома впитывает ханевскую кровь, когда Чонин намеревается разбить ему вдребезги череп, прорывая Ханев слух:

— И ты знаешь что самое хуевое? — Вновь впечатывает его макушку в стену. — Я, блять, ничего не чувствую. А должен был сгореть от ненависти тебе. — Раны Ханя горячие, мягкие и льют кровью прямо на Чонина. — Но мне насрать, что моему другу отъебали ногу, что ты, мудила, терроризируешь мою семью: то полицию вызовешь, то собаку свою ебучую натравишь. Да что в твоей голове, зомбированное чмо?

Зрачки Ханя — бездна истерии, агонии и замёрзшего страха. В них глядеть боязно. Руки Чонина смертельно крепко держат его за ворот пайты, запёкшиеся в асимметрии капли крови на которой — отнюдь не дизайнерское решение. Вместо лица — рубленое мясо и дроблёные кости.

Ещё немного, и Ханю бы пришёл летальный пиздец, но Чонина в самый отвественный момент, когда он как раз отнимает Ханя от стены, чтобы вмазать его в финальный раз, проглатывает робкое и испуганное:

— Это ты, Кай?

(И последнее ставит время на паузу.)

Чонин отпускает Ханя: тот грохается с поверхностным дыханием на асфальт, умытый его кровью, и в ту же секунду старается уползти куда подальше.

А сам медленно — очень медленно — с толикой бесконечности и лютого ужаса поворачивается на голос.

(И сейчас он впервые понимает, что отсутствие сердца — божий дар.)

— Как жизнь? — спрашивает Чонин и уже считает секунды до побега Сэхуна.

—Живой, как видишь. 

Чонин заминается. В чернильности сумерек и покрытый медью фонарей, Сэхун всё в том же пальто и треснувшей, раненой улыбкой чувствует себя гадко, а Чонин, как и обычно, в драной майке с кровью на руках.

— Ты как? Всё окей? — деликатно.

— Да. 

Сэхун делает шаг вперёд и попадает в темноту.

— Но ты имеешь в виду нет.

— Да. — Его взор — хрустнувший агат.

— Ты здесь с кем-то? — руки прячутся в карманы и марают штаны.

— Чанёль тут рядом работает, — чуть подаёт головой в сторону и дышит стужей, купаясь в кромешном сумраке вечера и дворов.

(А Чонин и вовсе не дышит.)

\- Покажи мне его.

— Это она.

— Что? 

Расстояние между ним и Сэхуном сокращается, но тот делает шаг назад — в свет, и Чонина обдаёт фонарной позолотой, сочно выделяющей кровь на обесцвеченной коже.

Сэхуна дерёт — его взор кишит безумием. 

Слёзы сгущаются в уголках глаз, отсвечивая.

— Я не встречаюсь с парнями. Теперь я пытаюсь создать семью. Мне нужна стабильность. Я остепенился.

— Остепенился? — нагнетает грубости. — Смена ориентации — это остепенился? Ты же самый пидорский гей из всех пидорских геев мира. Ты охуел?

— Нужно думать о будущем, — жжёт металлическим холодом. 

— Что?

— В отличие от тебя у меня есть будущее. — Жмёт плечами, и глаза ищут что-то в дымке тьмы. — Я должен думать, как бы сделать его менее хуёвым. Я не хочу гнить, как ты.

Чонин и не собирается моделировать в голове их встречу после долгой разлуки при условии, что он жив. Он уверен — в его груди бы все швы порасходились и тяжесть осела бы в горле, а к утру он и вовсе бы суициднулся от гематом разбитых чувств.

— Ты был лучшим в моей жизни.

— Иди нахуй. — И самое страшное, что цинизм подлинный.

— Я тебя люблю! — Но в его груди — лишь пепел.

— Ты мёртв, — и он пиздецки прав во всех смыслах.

— Любил тогда — да какая разница?! — набирая грома и молний в голос.

— И вправду — никакой. Мудаком ты был всегда. 

— Сэхун... 

Однако Чонину не дают даже начать: Сэхун подходит в плотную и ядовито шипит в самые губы (тёплый красный на контрасте с синеющим серым).

— Ты, блять, понимаешь, что ты дохлый, мразоточный и в чужой крови стоишь передо мной — забывшим тебя — и просишь хер пойми чего? Понимаешь, что проебался? Отъебись от меня, Чонин. Ты просто ночной кошмар, и ничего больше. — Сэхун притормаживает, смеряет Чонина чёрным взглядом и показывает реальность: — От тебя, блять, трупом несёт.

На губах Чонина остаётся сэхуновская горечь слов, а в блёклых глазах зеркалится эхом сэхуновская ненависть, но в голове тлеюще пульсирует:

Единственное, что гложило Чонина на протяжении разговора, — мысль, что шея Сэхуна идеально подходит для того, чтобы оторвать от неё кусок и проглотить, не жуя.

×××

— Это просто какой-то пидорлэнд. Рассадник гейства, — причитает Бэкхён, держа в руках раскалённый половник и прижигая Цзытао остатки конечности, когда Чонин вяло рассказывает, что отъебал Ханя и встретил своего бывшего.

Бэкхён спрашивает, где нога, — Чонин матерится, и первому приходится идти на поиски самому.

Цзытао сдавленно смеётся, горя на последних каплях чувств.

(Нога — огарок плоти и белизна расколотого сустава.)

— И как он, твой бывший? — сидя на кухонном столе и проглатывая деструктивные.

— Блять, я его пять лет не видел.

Сняв футболку, Чонин обтирает ею тело. Кровь вжигается в ткань, остаётся алым неравномерным разводом на безжизненной коже.

— То есть вы задолго до твоей смерти расстались?   
  
— Да, — бросает тряпку на пол и наполняет нутро чистейшим безразличием.

— И как долго ты мёртв?

— Кажется, всю жизнь.

×××

Пост-вменяемость — знамение кромешного конца, когда восприятие мира плавится, будто под напором седативных, и ниже солнечного сплетения прожигается дыра пугающе мощного голода. 

Последние моменты до полного зомбирования — если вам так понятней.

Запускаются необратимые процессы, не сбивающиеся никакими деструктивными, и на ваших глазах формируется реальный зомби, готовый сожрать всю вашу плоть.

Чонин чувствует пустоту в едва уцелевшем желудке и то, как его мозг расцеживается, размножая увиденное и услышанное. Это сбивает с толку. Идеи в голове разлагаются, воспоминания перекрывают друг друга. Будто там, в черепе, всё обработали хлоркой.

Розовая окантовка, а глубь — кровавый пурпур: перелив винных цветов оплетает щёку, а вторая рубит взор грязью вздутых капилляров.

Чонин отлежал себе трупное пятно прямо на левой щеке, и теперь замазывает его своими красками в туалете, пока никто не заметил.

Но в целях профилактики кричит:

— Тао, не засиживайся в одной позиции надолго. Трупные пятна появятся. — Тесные стены туалета отражают его слова.

— Зато тогда можно будет косплеить Танатоморфоз, — отзывает он, раскладывая на ноуте миллионный пасьянс.

×××  
  
— Чондэ! 

Бэкхён стучит костяшками по дверному косяку и ждёт. Внутри комнаты — плотная тишина, но затем она рвётся:

— А?

— Всё в порядке? — Чондэ уже полчаса не вылезает из ванной, хотя пошёл лишь взглянуть на аномальную бледность лица, примеченную Бэкхёном.

— Нет. 

Дверь ржаво отворяется и из неё выбирается Чондэ: пресный и примитивный (Бэкхёну на ум только это приходит при взгляде на эту нераскрашенность его тела).

— У меня пульса нет, — вколачивается во все сути.

— Чонин! Мы в больницу! — крик долетает до края квартиры, где погасший Чонин врастает в стены, но это вынуждает его ободриться. Он пьяно поднимается, и все углы пробуют остроту его плеч на вкус.

— Нет. Ни в коем случае, — Чондэ машет головой, старается звучать твёрдо и честно, но капилляры глаз вздуваются, и слёзы стынут на щеках.

— Почему? — Бэкхён адресует ему максимально налитые непониманием взгляды, и к этому моменту Чонин и Цзытао (прыгая на одной ноге, а вторую волоча за собой) присоединяются к нему и тоже сыплют на Чондэ немые вопросы.

— Если я там появлюсь, то суд признает меня мёртвым, а значит бесправным, и тогда меня законно отправят на эксперименты, — слышно, что нос начинает закладывать и что Чондэ держится из последних сил.

— Хуйню не неси. Нас же не отправили, — выдавливает Чонин безвкусно и колко. 

— Но вы и не болели СОД с самого рождения.

— Чего, блять? — в унисон.

— На самом деле это странно. От меня отказались, ведь я в теории не должен был расти. Я бы был мертворожденным. Оказывается, нет. Это спало во мне, я постоянно наблюдался, — с остатками предсмертной горечи.

Цзытао озвучивает мнения всех:

— Ну и задница, конечно.

(Если бы они были живы, то сцена признания наполнилась бы драмой, слезами и горлораздирающими визгами с обмороками и истерией. Но безразличие — их новое имя.)

Факт смерти выворачивает всё наизнанку — Чондэ теперь знает.

Значение прошлой жизни теряется, потому что мёртвые равны и беспощно-бесполезны.

Они как вмятины на бумаге от неокончательно стёртых грифельных фраз.

Чувство пустого пространства внутри, неспособность выдавливать эмоции и всепоглощающее безразличие — всё это давит на не привыкшую психику, кроша устоявшиеся привычки и тезисы. 

Что Чондэ теперь делать?

— Суд объявляет нас мёртвыми, потому что невозможно доказать обратное. — Говорит, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, чтобы заглушить тишину сердца и дыхания. — Это как презумпция невиновности наоборот.

— И с этого момента всё терпит крушение, — перчит Чонин, стопроцентно разбираясь в том, что говорит.

×××

Первым, что говорит Чондэ после пяти часов трупного (ну не совсем) окоченения, проведённого на собственной кровати в полном рассудке, но, увы, и оцепенении, становится:

— Отвратительно. Знал бы, не умирал нахрен.

Взгляд Цзытао сравнивает: мёртвенный холод бледности Чондэ и несошедшие вмятины на лице или его разодранная пополам, прижжённая разогретым половником и зашитая сикось-накось нога.

— Антидеструктивные все деструктивные процессы перемешивают и портят, — коламбурит Цзытао.

— Плевать. Это дно.

— В этом есть свои плюсы.

— К примеру? — Чондэ это не в кайф, знаете ли.

— Я не сбухаюсь к тридцати, — с отголосками искренней веры.

— Ты мог бы вообще не бухать — раз. А два — тебе никогда не будет тридцать.

(Вместо сидения и лежания на диване Чондэ предпочитает постоять, потому что ему хоть и рефлекторно, но дурно уже от этого после пяти часов стылости.)

— Ну да, да. Сам-то веришь? — А вот Цзытао не прочь развалиться на диване, который утопит его в себе. — А ещё на работу не надо. В армию. Есть не надо. Клёво.

— Полная недееспособность. Если бы ты был живой и недееспособный, то жизнь была говном.

— Ну а у нас смерть говно.

Запачканные всей цветовой палитрой стены живее, чем люди в комнате. Похлеще импровизаций Кандинского.

— На самом деле я о многом жалею. — Тема разговора неожиданно переламывается, и Цзытао пыльно вздыхает (по привычке, естественно).

— Тебе всего шестнадцать. О чём жалеть? — с подтоном насмешки, но горелой.

— О том, чего я никогда не сделаю. Хотя и до смерти я много херни натворил.

Рука Цзытао — серее неба осенью — туго тянется к тумбочке, на которой смертенеобходимые таблетки источают блики на выдыхающемся солнце из распахнутых окон, но не успевает их взять: Чондэ перехватывает скорее, высыпает им двоим по таблетке и усыхающими пальцами раздаёт их.

i wish i was a sailor with someone who waited for me  
i wish i was as fortunate, as fortunate as me  
i wish i was a messenger and all the news was good  
i wish i was the full moon shining off a camaro's hood

— В своих текстах, мне казалось, он сидит на кислоте, а в жизни он сидел только в офисе, — говорит Цзытао об Ифане, о том, кого безбожно просрал когда-то. — Но теперь мне кажется, что это была ложь — от и до.

— Ты про его тексты или место работы? — Ледяной ветер мажет лицо, но ощущения Чондэ стираются. Гниющая медная листва, сровнявшаяся со слякотью и затерявшаяся в ней, лепит по всему асфальту, мокнет от стабильных дождей и мерзнет в отсутствии острых солнечных лучей. Чондэ раньше это нравилось, потому что он любил носить пальто и ботинки. А сейчас он не меняет своей футболки почти неделю и даже не собирается глядеть на себя разлагающегося в зеркало.

— Я про собственное восприятие его. — Чёрный — это не только цвет одежды, но и мыслей, фрагментов былых чувств. — В моей голове он всегда был в деловом костюме, надушенный самым дорогим парфюмом, что нашёл в городе, с классикой во всём. А в реальности, что раскрывалась постепенно, он был вечно пьян, зол, в нём было дохуя непонимая/понимания жизни. У него был вечный самый отстойный понедельник. Или это всё мне опять показалось. Я его в живую-то ни разу не встречал. Только в личке его знал. — Погибшие эмоции в глазах безбликово темнеют. — В общем, я в нём официально запутан.

— Ты его боишься? 

Пулями, но мимо.

— Нет. Я его не понимаю. И причём не как идею я его не понимаю. — Чондэ внимает и старается возродить в себе крошево сожаления. А речи Цзытао выжимают его некроболь на максимум. — Это, вероятно, просто разница в возрасте. Или не в возрасте. Контраст жизненных этапов — сказать вернее.

Расположившись на подоконнике, Чондэ вещает:  
  
— И всё-таки напиши ему, пока окончательно не стёрся с лица планеты.

— Чонин мне так же советовал. Теперь же нечего волноваться об отказе?

Взор Цзытао нанизывает на своё острие всё не_сгубленное, что догнивает в Чондэ, и вытягивает:

— Да. Теперь — уж точно.

×××

Погружённый в ночь и пламя фонарей мост насквозь продувается ветрами, принёсшими осень. Мгла полуночи раскидывает чернь там, где иссякает свет. 

Бэкхён там, где эпицентр темноты. В куртке, испачканной грязью, и глазами, испачканными смертью.

Кожа отливает матово лунно.

— Ну и как тебе? - первым делом любопытствует Бэкхён у только что явившегося на место встречи Чондэ в пальто и серых тонах. (Больше недели не появляется на работе и дома.)

— Кошмар, как ты справляешься с отсутствием чувств? 

Огненная истерия как дань былому. Фантомные боли, проекцируемые на загибающиеся эмоции.

Нездоровый смех Бэкхёна топчется по восприятию Чондэ, оголяя провода.

— Привыкнешь, — и слова звучат как червивая панацея.

— А смеёшься? Как? Как ты это делаешь? — Глаза Чондэ, ещё живые, источают смешанный ужас, будто выбитый на сетчатке.

И Бэкхён наконец-то прочитывает ему вслух жертвы, принесённые ими всеми:

— Я это делаю, потому что так надо. Чонин ненавидел Ханя, потому что нужно было ненавидеть. Я и смеюсь, потому что нужно смеяться, а не потому что я так хочу. Это было бы просто, если бы не приходилось имитировать чувства, не помня их природы.

Чондэ уже и не прочь отречься от всего:

— Я изначально говорил, что умирать — это плохая идея. Очень плохая идея.

— Да ты что? С тобой так вообще всё было предопределено.

— Просто появилась какая-то тотальная непригодность. 

Песок лунного света западает Чондэ в зрачок: кажется, его посмертные слёзы ещё не стёрлись с глаз.

Вдруг откуда-то из пучины плотнеющей полуночи раскатисто ревётся:

— Эй, вы! Дети Сатаны должны гореть в аду!

Бэкхён закатывает безжизненные глаза, поворачивает голову предположительно в сторону крика и доходчиво объясняет, выжимая звук на всю:

— Пошёл нахуй! Никому я ничего не должен!

— А ещё я хочу сказать, — продолжает Чондэ неустойчиво, норовя сорваться, — что был чертовски не прав, ожидая от тебя чего-то большего. Удивительно, как ты вообще говорить со мной начал.

Разговор зарывается, потому что Бэкхён так и не даёт ответа, забыв, кажется. Стирающийся эпидермис ошарашивает прозрачностью на грани серости, а вены, набитые бескислородной, будто бы вирусной кровью, сгущают в себе всю тьму. Бэкхён зрит на прохудившиеся ладони с концентратом гангренной синевы на пальцах.

— Чем дальше, тем хуже. 

— Ты о чём? — гулко, словно Чондэ выныривает из глубоко сна.

— Это как на седативных, да - когда мозги не варят? А потом ты бросаешься на людей.

— Лекарства совсем тебе не помогают? — скорее чёрство, нежели плаксиво.

— Помогают, если их вовремя принимать. — Неплохо бы вставить сюда безнадёжный вздох, но Бэкхён уже разучился. — А наши антидеструктивные кончились ещё вчера.

— Выходит, ты скоро умрёшь, да?

— Не неси херни. — Однако Чондэ всё ещё притуплённо мыслит и зрит, пытаясь скрутить внутри испарившуюся душу. — Мёртв я уже давно. Осталось только закрепить результат.

И набаты тишины преследуют их этой беспросветной ночью.

×××

Вкушение плейлистов Чонина, полных загробных треков, отлично подходит для сближения с Цзытао и выбора покупок в интернете: 

— Я заказываю на алиэкспресс гроб, — сообщает Чонин, на что Цзытао никак не реагирует вообще — он здесь бессилен.

— Как думаешь, на похороны лучше надеть что-нибудь классическое или то, что я любил? — Чонин отвлекается от компьютера и поворачивается к Цзытао, листающему какую-то книгу. Глаза Чонина не могут схватить картинку и распускают по ниточкам воспринятое изображение.

— Наверное, классическое. — Жмёт плечами. — Важное событие. Похороны.

— Звать Сэхуна?

— Эм. А как вы расстались?

— Ну, вообще он меня проклинал.

— Лучше не надо, но если хочешь пляски на могиле — то зови.

Для Чонина эпитафия — нечто вроде статуса в социальных сетях или твита, поэтому он бездумно мешает обрывки песен:

the violence caused such silence,

if nothing is everything i had it all,

the loneliness is haunting me.

И это было бы невозможно как смешно, но это чертовски грустно. 

  
(Потому что нужно что-то после себя оставить.  
Хотя бы эпитафию.)

Хозиер сменяется, и Чонин находит себя в следующем:

what doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead.  
got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper.  
and i can't take one more moment of this silence.  
the loneliness is haunting me.  
and the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up.  
it comes in waves, i close my eyes.  
hold my breath and let it bury me.  
i'm not okay, and it's not alright  
won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?

Хромота значительно замедляет Цзытао, поэтому он добирается до Чонина в куртке и похуизме только у самого порога и жмёт на стоп-кран:

— Какой сегодня день недели? 

Чонин оборачивается, спасательно вжимаясь в ручку двери:

— Не скажу. — Его вялый взгляд гнётся о бронированную хмурость Цзытао. — Ладно. Вторник.

— Вообще-то четверг. — Тот складывает руки на груди.

— Да без разницы, — отмахивается Чонин и гремит ключами в замке.

— Чонин. — Интонация — капкан.

Но Чонину плевать, и он уже одной гнилой ногой в подъезде разводит смрад:

— Отъебись. У меня дистресс.

— Какой дистресс, блять? Ты мёртв.

— Отъебись всё равно. — И дверь отсекает не только воздух, но и все чониновские связи с миром.

×××

А вы знали, что если травануть Ханя трупным запахом, ёбнуть головой о бетонный угол, вспомнить старые долги и сказать "пожалуйста", можно получить седан-катафалк и пистолет с обоймой к нему совершенно бесплатно?

×××

Прямо с порога убого спокойное:

— Откуда у тебя пистолет?

— Вот почему ты об этом спросил? Это же так бессмысленно. — Палец уже на курке. Чонин мотает пистолетом в воздухе, потому что его дерёт от разложения, его перемалывает от лютого голода и спиртозности в голове. — Лучше бы узнал, на какой хер он мне сдался. Или почему я в говно разбитый. Нет. Откуда — важней.

— Ты реально помирать собрался? — А Цзытао действительно думал, что это его очередной загробный розыгрыш.

— Я, блять, уже мёртв! — орёт Цзытао прямо в лицо, хотя это совсем не обязательно.

— Да что происходит?

— Пост-вменяемость. Я превращаюсь в зомбака. — Кроссовки Чонина летят чёрти куда. Зыбкость его движений прокладывает путь в комнату.

Цзытао сигает за ним:

— Что? Когда это началось?

— Я пиздил Ханя, — скидывает куртку, — вдруг появился Сэхун и я решил, что было бы клёво оторвать от него кусочек, — разминает заточенные плечи. — Если это сейчас не прекратить, я и вас могу сожрать.

— А лекарства? Это лечится? — допрыгивает до комнаты и занимает место напротив Чонина.

Пустоты глаз соединяются.

— Да. Лечится.

— И чем?

— Этим.

Чонин вкладывает в руки Цзытао пистолет и по-немому умоляет взглядом, но у него не выходит.

— И что? Это я должен сделать? 

Ствол собирает свет, бликуя, когда Цзытао вертит его, обхватив почерневшими пальцами.

— Я не суицидник. 

— А сейчас уже не похер? — поднимает на Чонина последний взор в поисках чего-то.

— Я не суицидник, Тао. Мне не выкарабкаться. Просто стреляй.

— А как же Чондэ и Бэкхён? Надо им сказать. — Цзытао оттягивает время, но безуспешно.

— Нет. Стреляй — и всё.

Чонин закрывает вздутые замаранными капиллярами веки и замирает.

Цзытао повинуется.

И все яркие пятна его стен-холстов омрачняются слякотью бескислородной крови и грязью раздробленных мозгов.

×××

Диастола — это тишина сердца, в которой они застряли. 

Мгновение до удара, когда сердце молчит, не бьётся, не дышит.

За пределами города-пепелища в густой чаще мокрого от утренней росы леса, возле свежей зарытой могилы и импровизированным надгробием с эпитафей-рагой они втроём. И они абсолютно беспомощны / тотально бесполезны.  
  
Цзытао, встав напротив Чондэ и Бэкхёна, отряхивает нуар одежды от прилипившейся земли и грязи, когда оповещает так же холодно, как виджет о новом сообщении:

— Я Ифаню писал. Он сказал, приедет, если я вернусь домой.

— И ты вернёшься? — Чондэ блекав.

— Вы же знаете. Без Чонина оно не то. Это существование — оно испорчено. Дома я хотя бы родителям дам шанс насытиться моим присутствием. — А его взгляд точь-в-точь примёрз к той кроваво-пороховой сцене.

Бэкхён напоминает своей бесцветочной интонацией, подняв тусклые глаза:

— Перед смертью не надышишься, Цзытао.

— А в смерти разве надышишься? 

— Принимай деструктивные, если найдёшь их и смысл быть, — Чондэ раздаёт смертно важные советы в самый что ни на есть идеальный момент.

Цзытао уходит первым, с трудом переставляя рваную ногу, и рассвет ему дымит в спину:

— Прощайте.

— Ну, прощай, — сжигая мосты.

Ватные распушённые облака брезжут выбеленным розовым неоном, а поверх него проложен густой слой уходящей в синий сероты. Мазки перьев молочно-неонового лижут нёбо неба.

Всё умирает новорождённым утром.

Остатки мрака ещё не вычистились из субтильности скул Чондэ, выпирающими как и другие кости скалами, а расколотые зрачки Бэкхёна, впитав беззвездие, пылают им, как чёрные дыры.

— Не надо звёзд. Не нужно ни черта: луну— в чехол, и солнце — на чердак. Допейте океан, сметите лес. Всё потеряло всякий интерес.

— Что это? — спрашивает Чондэ у Бэкхёна, раскидывающего цитаты меркнущим голосом.

— Похоронный блюз Хью Одена.

— Чонин просил на панихиду?

— Что-то вроде того.

— Это что вообще? Пост-пост-апокалипсис? — песчано сухо и рассыпчато вносит звук в утреннее безмолвие Чондэ.

— Он прожил жизнь. А её нет. Её все забыли. Напрочь. Мы все прожили такие жизни.

В окружении выцветающих, седеющих деревьев, могила Чонина — всполотая земля-архипелаг внутри жахлой травы, поверх которой цитатная доска, вымазанная кровью, красками и землёй. И Бэкхён жжёт в ней дыры, всматриваясь.

— Если бы мы не пытались насытиться остатками жизни, ничего бы из этой хуйни не произошло. 

Речи Бэкхёна — испакощенная истина, которую продолжает слёту Чондэ:

— Суждено погибнуть — погибай. Но нет: мы же решили, что имеем право жить. Но ничего мы не имеем. Иногда лучше не противиться и не пытаться вернуть прошлое.

После смерти у них одна философия на двоих. И, откровенно, это чертовски нечестно и грустно.

— Все чувства растрачены. — Блекавые слова угасающей горечью (хотелось бы горечью). — Нам здесь нечего больше искать. Помедлим — потеряем рассудок. — Взгляд бэкхёновский, обращённый к Чондэ, замазан непробиваемой флегматикой и пустотой. — Поверь: я уж точно не собираюсь жрать людей. 

— Подведём итог. - Чондэ сбрасывает оледенелость действий и разговор, залезая за стволом в карман, а когда вытаскивает — графитовый, отливающих морозным, — произносит: — У нас есть ничего и пистолет с почти полной обоймой. 

— И вытекает вопрос: кто будет первым?

— Может, повременим самую малость? — Или же страх приштопан к их изнанке намертво? Или это не страх вовсе...

— Самая малость — это сколько? — Пальцы Бэкхёна оплетают пистолет, скользя по усопшим ладоням Чондэ, и они чувствуют ничтожность вместо касания.

— Не больше двух дней.

— Ты можешь не стреляться, пока окончательно не двинешься. — Он твёрд и непоколебим, потому что готов разнести себе череп в эту секунду.

— Ну уж нет. Совсем один в этом околокоматозном состоянии я не останусь. 

Чондэ вскакивает с места, когда Бэкхён встаёт на ноги, поглощает капли стёртого в серо-синий рассвета и держит курс в сторону, отличной от городской.

— Тогда заведём будильник, - без доли шутки, только монотонность.

— Будто бы решили проснуться завтрашним днём.

И это эвтаназийное (не)самоубийство будет единственным ударом, грохотом, взрывом, что поразит искажённый мир их мертвости. Его осколки разлетятся по всем точкам пространства и времени, закрутившись в спирали рекурсии, и будут напоминать о том, что не имело — не могло иметь — смысла. Они будут прожигать, дымить и тлеть, синтезируя угарный газ нещадного воздаяния.

А пока   
—  
только тишина в их диастольных сердцах.

_всё что пережито — не пережито_   
_мы предопределены_   
_но не предрешены_   
_эра аэродромов_   
_уходит в прошлое_   
_наступает эра_   
_аэро-_   
_тишины*_


End file.
